Simple Love
by makorraisliterallymylife
Summary: After his banishment, Tonraq wanted to start a new life. He travels to the South Pole where he meets the beautiful and sweet Senna. He instantly falls in love with her. But their love story is anything but simple.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tears streamed down Senna's face. Vanishing into the ocean water below her. It was just a couple of bruises, and a few cuts. But her heart hurt most of all. The scenes replayed in her head. She shuddered, letting out a sob. The docks were empty for once. No salty fishermen. No shipments from far away lands. Not even the squawks of sea birds could be heard. It was just her and the ocean. And she was grateful for that. She didn't want to see anyone. Not like this. Senna sobbed as the ocean breeze blew harder.

The water below her began splashing and sloshing. Senna looked up to see a boat coming. Quickly, she stood up and wiped her eyes. As she was preparing to leave, a big, burly man came stumbling off the tiny boat. A reasonably large pack was strapped to his back. The man staggered slightly, then collapsed. Senna gasped. She took immediate action and went to help the man.

He was surprisingly handsome for his state. He was dark skinned, and had unshaved face, with detailed features. His hair was dark black, and filled with dreadlocks. With all of her might, Senna picked up the man and slung him over her back. She grunted. His limbs dangled off her. She managed to trudge through the snow with the stranger. The wind blew against her tiny body, but she kept going. She ached all over.

At last, she had reached her home. Senna dragged the man into her bedroom, dropping his pack on the floor. She set him on the bed. He was covered in bruises and soaked with salt water. There was a big gash on his abdomen. Dry blood stained his shredded clothes. She felt his forehead with the back of her hand. He was coming down with a fever. She ran into the kitchen and got a large bowl of water. The water turned a bright blue as she healed his wounds. A large scab slowly formed. The man let out a light moan. Senna put out a glass of water, and left him to rest.

* * *

Darkness. That's all he could see. His eyes felt heavy. Too heavy to open. He could feel someone. Someone with soft, tiny hands. Healing his wounds. He tried to speak, but he felt so weak. He didn't know where he was. Had he even made it to the South Pole? Or was he in some form of the afterlife? Tonraq had never believe in such tales, but now he wasn't so sure.

He began remembering the storm he was caught in. It was still fuzzy though. What seemed like centuries passed by until he once again felt the tender touch of the stranger. He slowly opened his eyes. In front of him was a beautiful woman. She had long, beautiful hair. And crystal blue eyes. Her skin was a creamy chocolate color. Her face was tender and sweet like a flower in spring. She smelt strongly of lavender.

"Have I died? Because no woman could possibly be this beautiful." The woman tilted her head down blushing.

"You've reached the Southern Water Tribe. And you're coming down the horrible fever." She gently dabbed a wet towel over his forehead. "Do you remember what happened to you?" She asked.

"I, think I was caught in the storm." He began to sit up. Tonraq winced from the pain. The woman gingerly stopped him with one arm.

"Stay still. You've been hurt badly."

"What is your name?" He asked her, laying back down.

"Senna. And who are you?"

"Tonraq. And thank you for rescuing me Senna, my wingless angel."

Tonraq healed progressively over the following week. His scars faded, his fever went down. Senna had even managed to fix his clothes. The setting sun burst over the icy horizon. Tonraq gathered his things and was headed out door.

"Wait!" Senna rushed after him.

"Do you, have to leave so soon?" She said brushing her hair out of her face.

"I should be off. Thank you for all of your help." He said re-adjusting his pack.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, but-"

"You can stay in the extra room. It's no trouble."

"I don't want to intrude."

She touched his shoulder. "It's really not a problem." Tonraq sighed.

"If you insist."

She led him back inside. They sat down in the living room together. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"So where are you from?" Senna asked, folding her hands.

"I'm, from up north."

"Really?" She said intrigued. Although most people held a resentment towards Northerners, she had never really seen why. "What's it like?"

"Uh, Well it's..." He didn't know what to say. Whether it was this beautiful woman's presence making him nervous, or his inborn aphrasia, not a single word to describe his own home came to his mind.

"It's cold, and uh, very, big." He broke her glance.

_Cold and big_? He mentally slapped himself for that one.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." He said. Senna blushed. "Thank you. I-"

The door burst open. "I'm back babe. Where are you?" The sound of a bag being thrown to the floor could be heard. Senna rushed over to the door.

"HikaruIchiro! You, weren't supposed to be back for another week." She said.

"Yeah, well the hunt ended early. We got a lot of-"

Ichiro Hikaru walked into the room and immediately noticed Tonraq.

"And who the hell is this?" Senna flinched slightly.

"Oh, this is Tonraq. He has no place to stay so I offered him my extra room." He looked over at her grimly. He had a dark skinned, slender face, a thick black wolftail stretching to his neck, and a black goatee coming off the tip of his chin.

"Well that's, sweet of you." He glared at her. Ichiro cocked his head towards the kitchen. "We need to talk." He walked speedily, with Senna trailing timidly behind.

All Tonraq could hear was murmured voices. He couldn't understand a word that was said. Suddenly, he heard Senna gasp. he could barely make out the words "Unless you want it worse than last time." from Ichiro. And the door slammed shut. Tonraq went into the kitchen and saw Senna gripping the counter top.

"Are you, alright?" He asked.

Senna took a shaky breath. "I'm, fine. Now I'm going to bed. Help yourself to some food or anything else. But I ask not to be disturbed. Goodnight." She quickly walked to her room and closed the door behind her.

Depressed and heartbroken, Senna laid in her bed. This was getting out of hand. He used to be so funny and romantic. Now, all he did was break her heart more and more. What had she done wrong to make him act like this? Was it the….

_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this! Please!"_

A gross sob escaped Senna's lips. Remembering the incident was just too painful. She curled up tighter under her covers, and winced from pain. She touched her abdomen where she had been hurt.

And fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: There are NOT enough Senraq stories. Hopefully, this one has a bit more diversity than the others. Because I absolutely love diverse stories **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Senna woke up to the sound of clanking pandas and sizzling. Slowly she sat up out if bed, and walked into the kitchen. Tonraq sat at the table with steaming pans of rice and fish.

"I...made you some breakfast." He said, rubbing his neck bashfully.

"Oh." Senna said blushing. "You, didn't have to.."

"I wanted to." He said quickly. "I felt bad about last night."

"Don't feel bad." Senna sat down. "Ichiro's just a bit, hot tempered. And, a tad bit brash. But he's really a good guy once you get to know him a bit more." She took a tiny bite of fish.

Tonraq knew better than that. But he stayed quiet.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Senna said amazed. Her fork 'clanked' on the table.

"I suppose it runs in the family." Tonraq took a bite of rice.

Senna gasped. "I almost forgot. The Avatar and Master Katara are coming today!"

"What for?"

"They're both retiring and plan to live the rest of their lives in the South." She stood up, clearing her plate.

"What's so exciting about that?"

She went into the other room as Tonraq followed her. "It's not every day in the South something like this happens. We're not as exciting as you Northerners." She grabbed her jacket and bag, speedily walking towards the door. "I'm supposing you don't want to come?" She turned back at him.

"Of course I do."

Senna stopped in her tracks. "But, I though-"

"It would be disrespectful both to you and them if I weren't to come." Tonraq grabbed his jacket. "Besides," He slowly strolled around her. "It is a gentlemen's job, such as, myself, to escort you, the lady, to such a pres-TIGIOUS event." speaking in a comical voice. Senna giggled.

"Fair enough. Shall we?" She held out her elbow, standing as straight as humanly possible.

"We shall." He bent down and looped his arm into hers, and allowed her to lead him out the door. Although it was hard due to his steps being far larger than hers.

* * *

They reached the docks laughing and joking with each other. A fairly large ship, surrounded with hundreds of Southerners cheering and whooping had just docked.

"I guess that's them then." Tonraq said.

The two headed deep into the crowd . Standing in front, were several tall, well built men and women holding back the crowds. Two small, elderly figures slowly came off the boat. The crowd roared with applause and cheering.

"Why didn't they just take their Flying Bison?" Tonraq yelled over the crowd.

"Something about being 'too old to fly' or-MY BAG!"

A short, thin man began running away with Senna's bag.

"I'll get him!" Tonraq quickly began running after the man. He heard Senna shout something in the distance with the word 'careful' in it. He doubted that would happen.

Tonraq push though the crowd, barely keeping up with this guy. He was fast. But Tonraq could outmatch him in a fight no question.

The man swerved into an alley. Tonraq slid and caught himself on the ice, continuing on. He turned corner after corner trying to shake off Tonraq. But was unsuccessful every time. The man sprinted to an upcoming fence and jump up on it. The man climbed deliriously with the bafpg in hand. Tonraq caught up to the man and yanked him down by the collar. The man turned around and Tonraq realized. This wasn't a man, this was a boy. He slowly set the quivering boy back to the ground, still with a loose grasp on him.

Senna came puffing around the corner. "Tonraq! Did you-?" She stopped and noticed the boy. She stared at him wide eyed.

Tonraq and the boy were in a stare off. He had short, sloppily cut brown hair, and a long face. His skin was a faded brown color, and he was extremely thin. Slowly, he began walking up to Senna with the bag. He looked down, shoving it forward to her. Senna slowly took back her bag.

"I'm sorry I took your bag ma'am." The boy sniffled. He looked about seven or eight.

"Thank you." She said. "Why did you try to steal it?" She said crouching down to his level.

"I-" the boy choked. "I'm j-just so hungry." He broke out sobbing. Senna grabbed him into a hug. Gently stroking his back.

"Hey, it's okay. Would you like to go get something to eat?" She asked him. The boy stopped crying and looked at her. He quickly nodded his head.

Senna took him out to lunch and learned more about him. He ran away from his neglective, drug-addict parents, and was making his was to a relative's home at the tip of the Earth Kingdom. The only problem was that he needed to gain enough money to get there on his own. Senna, being as sweet as she was, offered to give him the money to pay for a boat ticket and supplies. Quickly, Tonraq pulled her aside.

"Senna, that's very sweet of you, but I don't want to see you give this kid your money. He could be conning you."

"Tonraq, he's eight." She said. "And I am not about to leave this boy out in the cold."

"You don't even know if his story is valid."

"I'll buy the ticket with him. And take him on the boat. Then if he doesn't want to leave, I won't give him any money. Okay?"

"Alright, but we should hurry. It's getting late."

Senna and Tonraq walked back to the table and sat down.

"Kunio, was it?" Senna asked. The boy nodded his head.

"Tonraq and I have decided that we won't be giving you the money directly, but we will come with you and buy the things you need. Then we'll take you to the docks and get you on a boat. Does that sound like a deal?"

"Okay. Thank you." He said shyly.

For the rest of the day, the three went around from shop to shop getting supplies. Some of the store owners were apprehensive on letting Kunio in, after seeing try to steal from other stores, but Tonraq promised to keep a close eye on him. And he didn't steal a thing. Finally, they bought a ticket and got him on a ship at sunset.

Senna hugged him. "Good luck. Write to me when you get there, okay?"

"Okay." He ran up the ship dock waving. "Bye Senna! Bye Senna's boyfriend!"

Both Tonraq and Senna broke out in a deep blush.

"He's not my..!"

"We're not...!" Tonraq sighed. "He can't hear us. C'mon, let's head back."

They took a transport sled back to Senna's house. By the time they got there it was nearly dark.

"...and he might not know how to write." Tonraq said coming into the house. Shaking the snow off of his coat.

"Well I'm sure his-" Senna gasped.

Ichiro sat at the table, with his leg proped up, twirling two butterknives. "Well, look who it is." He sharpened them on each other.

Senna winced at the sound of the knives. "I'm, sorry we're late. But..."

Ichiro slammed his foot into the ground. He stood up, looking down at Senna who was avoiding eye contact.

"Where were you?" He growled

"I.." Her breath faltered. "We were helping this homeless boy and-"

"And it took you that long to get back? Did you expect me to just wait all night?!"

N"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be-"

"I've had it you! Someone needs to put you in your place."

With that, Ichiro punched her to the ground.

* * *

A/N: PLOT TWIST! Hehe, sorry it took so long. It's been a crazy week here. I'll get it out as soon as I can. Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Senna fell to the ground, letting out a shout of pain. Ichiro kicked her in the stomach repeatedly, knocking the wind out of her. He then kicked her in the face. Tears welled up in her eyes as she gasped for air. Blood trickled down the side of her face.

"Tonight you're gonna howl like the bitch you are!" Ichiro yelled. He grabbed a tall skinny glass vase off the table and threw it at her. It shattered against the wall behind her. Senna screamed.

"You are mine, bitch!"

A blast of water suddenly froze over his head. He grit his teeth, stumbling back. Tonraq charged at him and slammed him into the cabinets. The ice and several figurines of glass shattered behind them. Tonraq repeatedly punched Ichiro over and over.

"You! Don't! Touch her!" He kneed him in the stomach. Tonraq grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"How dare you treat a woman like that! She is not some sort of object! She deserves better than you! She is obliged to give you nothing! And belongs to no one! And If I see you lay another finger on her you'll wish you were never born, do you understand me?"

Ichiro remained unresponsive.

Tonraq slapped him in the face.

"Do you, understand me?!"

Ichiro looked at him fearfully and wearily. "Y-Yes." He said out of breath.

"Good." Tonraq dragged Ichiro to the door and threw him out into the snow.

"And stay out!" Tonraq slammed the door.

Senna shuddered at the door slam. She lied on the floor in feeble position surrounded by glass and droplets of blood. Tonraq rushed over to her. He picked her up. She threw back her neck and screamed, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Hey, it's okay." He said tenderly. "Oh, spirits. We need to get you to a healer."

He ran into the bedroom, grabbed a blanket and wrapped her up in it. Then, they set out to go to the healers. There was a light snow fall coming from the sky. Senna shivered under the blanket. Tonraq carried her bridal style. He brushed off some of the shards of glass. He pulled back the blanket and saw that there was a large shard of glass in her stomach. She had several bruised and cuts. Tonraq went as fast as he could without hurting her.

Finally they reached the healer's hut. It was a small, white, cabin like building. Tonraq stormed into the building.

"Can somebody help me?!"

A young male healer came running up to him. He wore a blue uniform, and had spikey brown hair and dark skin. He immediately noticed Senna in Tonraq's arms.

"Come with me." He went to the back of the building. Tonraq followed. He led him into a small room with a bed, a sink, a chair, and a cabinet.

"Set her down on the bed." The healer said while filling a bowl of water.

Tonraq set her on the bed. Senna let out a low moan, and opened her eyes.

"Tonraq," She said. Her voice was hoarse.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"Were at the healer's. Everything's gonna be just fine." The healer came through with the water and bent down next to Senna. He began healing a couple of her smaller wounds with the water.

"Okay, I'm going to take the glass out of your stomach. Do you need something to hold on to?"

Senna slightly shook her head.

"Alright. One. Two. Three!" The healer began slowly pulling it out. Senna clenched her teeth and let out a scream. She clutched the side of the bed. She was taking this very well. Too well. Tonraq couldn't begin to imagine how many times Ichiro had beaten her. She began taking deep breaths and calming down. This woman was amazing. She could take more than he could.

Finally, the shard of glass was out. The healer began healing the wound from it. Senna's breath was heavy. She held her hand to her abdomen. She gasped. She brought her hands to her faces, hyperventilating. She had her arms wrapped around her abdomen, sobbing. Senna buried her face in her hands. Tonraq was at a loss for words.

"I'll be running some private procedures on her, so you need to step outside." the healer said. Tonraq looked over at Senna. She had a look of horror on her face. Like something worse was about to happen. He felt bad leaving her, but he didn't really have a choice. He stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be back soon." He said. Then he stepped outside and waited.

* * *

Even though he wasn't in the room, he could still hear mostly everything that was going on. The walls were thin in the building. He could hear the constant beeping of a machine, and a slow beating sound. It sounded slower than it probably should've been.

"Oh thank goodness." Senna said, muffled by the wall I between them.

"You were lucky that glass shard didn't hit it. Otherwise-"

There was a long beep. Senna gasped.

"No," she whispered. "What happened? It was just,"

"There may have been to much trauma for it. Or, the glass shard could've punctured it and it was just-" Tonraq couldn't make out the rest.

Senna let out a sobb.

"This can't be happening."

Tonraq was very confused. What had happened? Had the glass hit an organ? He didn't know much about anatomy, but he knew that the glass had hit something important. He heard the door creak open, and Senna still sobbing. The healer stepped out into the waiting room with a solemn look on her face. Tonraq stood up.

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine. We're going to keep her overnight to patch up the rest of her wounds."

"Why was she so upset earlier?"

The healer sighed. "The glass shard, seemed to have killed the baby she was carrying."

"What?!"

"Yes, she was four months."

"She never told me."

The nurse looked up at him, slightly sympathetic.

"You're welcome to stay with her until she's discharged, but you won't be allowed back in there. You'll have to wait out here."

"I understand."

"I should should have her fixed up by morning. You can call one of the other healers if you need anything." The healer went back into Senna's room.

Over the course of the night, Tonraq did briefly go back to Senna's house to clean up the mess. He didn't think it'd be a good idea to remind her of what happened immediately after she got home. Once he was done, he got back to the healer's hut around 2:00am. For the rest of the night, Tonraq couldn't sleep. He spent the night deep in thought.

Senna had been pregnant.

Why hadn't she told him? Was she embarassed? Tonraq couldn't understand why she wouldn't have told him.

Senna was discharged at 5:00 in the morning. She looked pale, but overall she looked healthier than before. Tonraq carried her back home through the morning snow. The sun was just coming up, leaving an yellow glow on the barren tundra. Some folks were just getting up to begin their jobs.

Tonraq opened the door to the house and went inside. He took Senna to her room and gently set her on her bed.

"Okay, do you need anything?" He said in a quiet voice.

"No, I just need some rest. Thank you." She whispered back.

"Alright, just call me if you need anything." Tonraq lingered for a moment, then left.

Once she heard the door shut, Senna rolled over onto her side and stared blankly at the wall. It's almost like none of it ever happened. It felt fuzzy. Like she was in a trance. Like nothing was real. She didn't cry. She didn't have any tears left in her. She felt nothing but emptiness. A terrible void, that felt like it could never be filled. She thought about Tonraq. The man she had only know for a little more than a week, saving her from her personal hell. Ironic, how they both saved each other from harms way. Maybe Tonraq would show to be a faithful friend. She needed someone like that in her life right now. Hopefully Tonraq would prove to be that person.

* * *

** . .SORRY. Really, I am so sorry I made you guys wait so long. On that cliffhanger too! I has finals last week then I got really really sick, so it's been crazy. I told you guys I love diverse story's. Did you guys like it? Please leave a review! I live for reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun was beginning to set over the icy horizon. Tonraq was beginning to worry. Senna hadn't left her room since they'd come back from the healers. Which had been over twenty-four hours at this point. He paced back and forth I between the kitchen and the sitting room. Anxiety overflowed him. Maybe she just needed rest. But for this long? Without coming out once? Was that healthy? Or she may just not be-

_"This can't be happening"_

"Oh." He mumbled.

He'd forgotten. Senna had just lost her baby. She was probably grieving. He couldn't begin to fathom that kind of loss. He pressed his palm into his temple. The fatigue was beginning to get to him. He hadn't slept since they'd come back. He just couldn't put his guard down.

Tonraq ended up back in the kitchen from his pacing. He decided it was useless just pacing back and forth between rooms. Instead, he set up a small meal of rice, Arctic hen and a glass of water for Senna. She would probably need to eat by now. Tonraq gently knocked at Senna's bedroom door.

"Come in." Her voice was so quiet he almost didn't catch it.

Tonraq slowly opened the door with the tray in hand. Senna didn't move. She just stared blankly into space.

"Senna, I brought you some food."

There was a flicker of light ignited in her eyes. She slowly began to sit up. She looked as pale as a spirit. He sat the tray down on her bed and she immediately began eating. Once she finished, she let out a sigh of contentment.

"Thank you." She gave him a light, yet warming smile.

"Are you feeling any better?" Tonraq sat at the edge of the bed.

"Yes, for the most part. It's just-" She sighed inly. "It's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing. Now just say it."

Senna looked down at her bed sheets, avoiding eye contact.

"I just feel so spineless. Letting him push me around like that. And now look where it's gotten me. He may have been awful, but maybe some of the things he said are true." Senna was beginning to choke up. "I'm just a weak, spineless bitch."

"Now stop right there." He said angrily.

Senna looked up at him.

"You are not, spineless. You're strong. To go through what you've been through. I don't know how long he was doing that to you but I can tell it was a long time am I right?"

Senna nodded.

"To go through that for so long, that's something I couldn't do. And in the healers, you handled that pain much better than I would've. Because you're strong." He paused. "Also to handle such a loss as you did."

Senna looked up at him, caught off guard by what he had just said.

"H-How did you-?"

"The healer told me. I'm so sorry, but why didn't you tell me?"

Senna was silent for a moment. "I though he might've told you, I just wasn't entirely sure. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It just never came up." She said quietly.

A cold silence hung lingered in the air. So much had happened since they'd met. And it'd only been a month at this point.

Senna broke the silence with a light chortle.

"I didn't want to have that assholes kid anyway."

Tonraq looked at her, surprised.

"I'm sorry I don't usually curse." She said, shocked at herself.

"No it's okay, he really was an asshole."

"I mean, he was nice at first but one day he just, snapped at me, for no reason. Well, there was a reason. But not a good one."

"What was it, if you don't mind me asking."

"It, was when I told him I was pregnant."

Tonraq was speechless and enraged. He curled his fists.

"T-Tonraq?"

"What kind of sick, twisted person beats a woman because she's pregnant?! He was the one who did this in the first place! Oh, I swear if I ever see that shitsack again I'm gonna-!" Tonraq's rant was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Senna sobbing. He look over at her, his anger extinguished.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a softer voice. She didn't reply, tears were starting to stream down her face.

"Senna, please." He reached out and stroked her shoulder. Senna shuddered, letting out another sob. She cover her face with her hands. She curled up into the corner of her bed and the wall.

"Your yelling. Y-You sounded like _him_." She sobbed.

Tonraq's face fell. He felt a pang in his chest. "Oh, Senna, I didn't mean to-" He sighed. "I'll just leave you alone." He got up from the bed. Senna stopped crying. Their eyes met as Tonraq stood at the door, half in, half out. Her eyes were swollen and slightly pink. But if you looked deeper, you could see she just how much pain she'd been through. He broke her gaze and went out the door.

And she didn't stop him.

* * *

Hours had passed by, and Senna felt like she had been drained of everything in her. Why did Tonraq's yelling remind her of Ichiro? They were both so different. Tonraq was kind, and protecting. Ichiro was self-centered and temperamental.

But why?

_It's because you're a bitch._

No. No, not again.

_You're a pathetic, spineless bitch._

His voice rang through her ears. She looked around the room. She was alone.

_You can't even take a hit. If he wasn't there, then you would've realized you can't win against me. You never will._

Senna let out an agonizing cry.

"Get out! Get out!" She screamed.

Tonraq burst into the room with a club in hand. "Who's in here?!"

He stopped. Senna fell to her knees letting out another cry, covering her ears. Her face was white with horror. The words rang through her head over and over again.

_Bitch_

_Weak_

_Spineless_

_Pathetic_

Tonraq wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her violently shaking. "Senna, Senna it's okay. He's not here. He can't hurt you."

Senna heard him, but it didn't feel real. Nothing fealt real. Then she felt something. Something steady, like a drum. It was Tonraq. It was his heartbeat. She took in his embrace. His strong scent, the texture of his clothes, the roughness of his skin, and the firmness of his grasp. She rested her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. Focusing on the constant beating of his heart. She was safe in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAND I did it again! I'm sorry guys, I forgot I was going on a road trip. And it's really hard to write in the car when it's shaking all around. I could only do it in the hotels. And I don't have that much time at night as well. I'm so sorry it took so long. And sorry it's so short. I'm gonna start working on the next chapter ****_right now_****. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
